1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire extinguishing systems and more particularly pertains to a new water sprinkler fire prevention system for preventing a building from catching fire as a result of a nearby brush fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire extinguishing systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, fire extinguishing systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fire extinguishing systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,876; U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,543; U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,618; U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,290; U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,277; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,970.
In these respects, the water sprinkler fire prevention system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a building from catching fire as a result of a nearby brush fire.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of fire extinguishing systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new water sprinkler fire prevention system construction wherein the same can be utilized for preventing a building from catching fire as a result of a nearby brush fire.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new water sprinkler fire prevention system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the fire extinguishing systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new water sprinkler fire prevention system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fire extinguishing systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a water sprinkler frame having a plurality of linear portions. Each linear portion has a pipe with an inner plastic layer and an outer metallic layer. As shown in FIG. 3, a heat shield is provided including a planar top face, a pair of tapering planar side faces, and a pair of mounting tabs extending from the side faces in parallel relationship with the top face. In use, the mounting tabs of the heat shield are secured to a house with the pipe residing within an interior space of the heat shield. The water sprinkler frame further includes a plurality of sprayer nozzles extending radially from the pipe and out an associated opening in one of the faces of the heat shield. In operation, the nozzles function for spraying water therefrom upon the receipt thereof. With reference now to FIG. 1, the linear portions of the water sprinkler frame include four vertically oriented stanchions. The linear portions further form a rectangular structure with four corners coupled to top ends of the stanchions. Mounted on the rectangular structure is a pyramid structure for encompassing a roof of the house. It should be noted that each of the linear portions are all in fluid communication. Next provided is a cylindrical water supply tank situated adjacent to the house. The water supply tank is connected to a lower end of one of the stanchions with a pump coupled therebetween. The pump is adapted for supplying water to the water sprinkler frame upon the receipt of a heat signal. Finally, a plurality of temperature sensors may be either mounted on the ground as shown in FIG. 1 or on the top of the house. The temperature sensors are connected to the pump for transmitting the heat signal thereto upon the detection of a degree of heat greater than a predetermined amount.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new water sprinkler fire prevention system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the fire extinguishing systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new water sprinkler fire prevention system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fire extinguishing systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new water sprinkler fire prevention system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new water sprinkler fire prevention system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new water sprinkler fire prevention system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such water sprinkler fire prevention system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new water sprinkler fire prevention system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new water sprinkler fire prevention system for preventing a building from catching fire as a result of a nearby brush fire.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new water sprinkler fire prevention system that includes a water sprinkler frame mounted on a house and having a plurality of sprayer nozzles for spraying water therefrom upon the receipt thereof. Also included is a water supply tank situated adjacent to the house and connected to the sprinkler frame with a pump coupled therebetween for supplying water to the water sprinkler frame upon the receipt of a heat signal. A plurality of temperature sensors may be either mounted on the ground as shown in FIG. 1 or on the top of the house. Such temperature sensors are connected to the pump for transmitting the heat signal thereto upon the detection of a degree of heat greater than a predetermined amount.